


It'll Be Alright

by Syaranexx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaranexx/pseuds/Syaranexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time is close to midnight, heavy raining season and little Naruto is at home alone hiding under the blanket from the horrible thunder. No one is there to protect him.. No one is there to keep him safe, when that night Naruto saw a mysterious blond man standing by the door.. What's a father going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic that I made back then and I just thought I wanted to share it here

 

Lightning flash from the window followed by a loud, terrifying roar of thunder. The strong storm only makes such a loud and rough pitter pattering rain drops around the apartment. The little Uzumaki is always terrified at these kinds of seasons. Young Uzumaki Naruto, a few weeks ago he was finally released from the orphanage at the age of 6, the Sandaime found the perfect home for Naruto to live in, it was indeed a perfect place as the Sandaime said but... The only problem is that thunders and lightnings always strikes near that apartment.

  
Quickly as another lightning flash little Naruto covered himself with his thick blanket and cover his ears with his hands as another thunder roar in the sky. Back at the orphanage, Naruto was fine when there's a storm like this happening only because he is with other orphan kids and the keepers to be with him but this time, he is alone with no one to protect him.

He curled up into a ball and shut his eyes close, he prayed that this storm will end soon or at least expect someone come and keep him company... Someone, anyone.

When he herd a small creek from the halls of the apartment, Naruto lifted his blanket and looked out the door. He wondered if someone was there, he wonder if it could be Jii-san the Sandaime or it could be a dangerous rouge ninja. Naruto threw his blanket away and slowly approach the door. Half of his room is dark and so is the halls of this apartment. He bravely peek from his room door only to find a mysterious blond man. His face shown no emotion, his hair and clothes were soaked from the rain. Without second thoughts Naruto walk a few steps closer to the man "excuse me mister.. Who are you?" The man looked down to the young Uzumaki, his eyes then slightly widen when he realizes his position "oh! How did I end up here?" The man ask himself looking clueless. When he is about to leave Naruto quickly stop the man from going "wait! Where are you going?! There's a big storm outside and your soaking wet!" The older blond slowly looked at Naruto, he is slightly surprised by the young boy's action to a stranger. Naruto flicked on the switch making the room more bright and ran to his bathroom, he carried a big towel and handed it to the older blond that only made him more surprised by Naruto's action.

Little Naruto held the man's hand and lead him inside "come sit, I'll make you a nice hot cup of cocoa" the elder blond chuckled at the young boy's cute personality. He dried himself up with the towel given by Naruto and waited for the boy to come back with the coco. When he herd the sound of silverwares falling he started to wonder if Naruto had any trouble "are you alright in here?" The elder blond ask with concern "y-yeah! I'm okay don't worry!" Soon Naruto came back with a small cup of hot chocolate for the man. It's a start for Naruto, the drink isn't fully mixed because there's a few chocolate powder and sugars still floating on the cup but the man just smiled and drink it anyway.

"So mister, how did you end up in my house?" Naruto ask resting his hands on the coffee table, the older blond place the cup on the table and rest his chin in his palms "I don't know how I ended up here, I was strolling around the village when suddenly my feet lead me here" the man explains, "but why are you walking around at this time? It's raining outside!" The man looked at Naruto with a surprised expression but his face then softened before asking a question "what's your name?" Naruto lean back at this question, he wondered why the man asked his name all of a sudden but he just gave the man his foxy grin "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Remember that name because I'm going to be the greatest Hokage dattebayo!"

"Alright Naruto, I want to ask you something.." The man say with a small smile "you invited a stranger in your house, don't you think it's dangerous letting me in?" Naruto looked at his hands then back at the blond, he shook his head and replies "I don't think your a dangerous ninja at all. You look like a nice man" when another flash of lightning appears Naruto trembles and quickly hid under the coffee table as the thunder strikes again. "Naruto? Are you alright?" The blond ask looking at Naruto "s-sorry, I'm... I'm scared of--" and another thunder roars again as Naruto cover his hears with his hands. The older blond gave Naruto a soft smile as he reach to grab the scared little boy "Naruto, there's nothing to be scared about, thunders can't hurt you from here." The man grabs Naruto and let him sit on his lap.

He held Naruto close to his chest as if he would never let him go. Naruto looked up at the man, he wondered why the man is embracing him like this, the look on the man's face it's like he has finally found something that is most dear and precious to him. "Mister, who exactly are you?" Naruto ask, the older blond then came back to his senses, he smiled at Naruto and answers "I'm Namikaze Minato"

Naruto smiled at Minato "Minato-san, do you mind if you could stay here for a while longer?" Minato smiled and nodded, through out the night they talked and play board games, both Minato and Naruto lost track of time they both played until it was two in the morning, once the rain has stopped it's time for Naruto to get his good night sleep. Minato carried Naruto and tuck him in his bed, "will you... Come back and play with me again?" Naruto ask with his sleepy voice, Minato's smile slowly faded but he only manage to put a sad smile "I don't really know Naruto... I really... really wish we can do this again..." Naruto yawned and put a small smile, his eyes are half closed.

"I'm really glad you came here Minato-san... I was so happy, I never played with anyone before... Your the first person who wanted to play with me... Jii-chan never had time to play with me and other kids at the orphanage, they don't want to be friends with me... only because they say I'm a monster... I didn't know what I did wrong, they all hated me. I was so lonely..." Minato looked at Naruto with such sadness, he stayed silent as Naruto continues talking. "I was alone and I had nobody, until today... I had fun spending time with you... Minato-san... Please  don't... Leave me.." Finally Naruto fell asleep peacefully. Through out Naruto's words, Minato tried his best to hold his tears, he couldn't hold them any longer, his eyes started to water and tears stream down his cheeks. He lean down to Naruto and rested his forehead on Naruto's as he cries.

"Forgive me Naruto... I wish I could stay with you a while longer... I wish... I could be there for you..." Minato whispers, he opened his eyes, his visions are blurry from the tears in his eyes "I'm glad... I could have this one chance to be with you... Remember, I'll always be here Naruto... I love you, my son..."

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Naruto woke up like he always does, the only thing on his mind was the blonde man he knew last night. He wondered where Minato could be and he wished he would come to see Naruto again. Naruto smiled at himself before he wash up and get dressed. Naruto ran to the Hokage mansion, he thought he could tell the Sandaime about Minato's visit.

"Jii-chan! Jii-chan!" Without thinking Naruto barge in to Sandaime's office. The wise Hokage looked at Naruto, seeing his happy face Sandaime put his papers down "what is it Naruto?" Sandaime ask. "Last night was the best thing that happened to me!" Naruto said tiptoe in front of Sandaime's desk "really now?" Naruto walk closer to the Hokage and tugged on the Hokage's robe "yeah! Yeah! This man came to my house last night and he played with me!" Sandaime was a bit surprised, the thought of Naruto letting in a complete stranger had the man worried "who is this man Naruto?"

"Oh he is the nicest man I've ever met! He told me that everything will be alright, he protected me and he said that I don't have to be afraid of thunders. Thanks to him I'm not afraid anymore. He took care of me... As if I am his own son.." This took Sandaime by surprise, the Hokage opened his mouth and ask his last question.

"What's this man's name, Naruto?" The young Uzumaki think back remembering his name, "his name... Oh I remember! It's Minato Namikaze!" Sandaime's eyes widen. He couldn't believe it, knowing that his ghost is wondering off on his own and visited Naruto in the middle of the night. Sandaime chuckled and told Naruto to go out and play, Naruto then said goodbye to the Hokage and left.

_'Who would've thought Minato's spirit would come to him...'_ Sandaime looked out from his window and saw Naruto running off. Somewhere up there, Minato along with Kushina will always watch over their precious angel from above. Wether in good times or bad times Naruto is not alone... He'll always have his father's spirit inside of him.. It will be alright.


End file.
